


Art: The hand of the Queen

by Isilloth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, F/M, Fanart, Traditional Art, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: The Queen of the North and her advisor.





	Art: The hand of the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).


End file.
